switch_boardfandomcom-20200214-history
Miniel Morningstar
Miniel Morningstar, better known by everyone as Hailey, is one of the main cast of the Switch Board story. Personality Before the fall, Miniel was a noble young angel who believed in the good of others, making her presumably Naive. She cared for everyone equally yet never truly made time for love after being forbidden to see her father again by her grandfather, God. Her nobility trait aided in her fall, as it was out of the kindness of her heart that she allowed a normal ranking Angel into Eden. After falling from Heaven, Hailey changed. Due to medication that quelled her angelic magic until it became unstable, she ended up disintegrating the first human friends she had, and it is unknown how it changed her, but it was not positive. She became hard surfaced and cold, yet over her first 5 years, she managed to remain her sense of Charity to a certain degree, believing it her responsibility instead of just kindness. Hailey at times can appear Bipolar, changing from happy to furious within the span of a second. Although she does not take kindly to the presence of other angels, she seems to have made an exception for both Seraph and Jonah, both of who she helped. Appearance Miniel once had medium length white hair that appeared like a very pale pink, usually tied in pigtails. She had pale blue eyes that appeared silver in the light, and tan skin that melded well with the rest of her. She wasn't very tall, being roughly 5"6. She wore a black and gold coat, with a pale pink sundress. She didn't wear any shoes and wore silver elbow guards. She had once had six pairs of pale golden wings. When she was casting spells or angry, her eyes flashed white, like normal angels. After the fall, Hailey's hair turned black as did her eyes, and her skin tinted slightly paler than before, although not by much. Her hair became longer and she took out her pigtails, only tying it up for battle, sometimes not even then. Her straight white teeth became fanged and sharp, so she kept her mouth closed often. She lost 4 of her wings, and her remaining two turned an ashen grey. When angered, Hailey's eyes turn red. Upon her reincarnation, Hailey went through a mirage of changes. Her hair remained black, although a single thick strand of hair turned white, and her eyes flashed between red and white. She got taller slightly, and her tan faded considerably. She always wears a key around her neck. The key opens the box that holds her Gastoshi Blade. Biography 10 years after Hailey's birth, her mother was convicted of creating a Nephilim. She went into hiding on Earth for hundreds of years. Sometime during her youngest years, her father took her down to Earth, where they conversed about human recreation and her own birth. Her father neglected to inform her of her mother's existence when given an opportunity. Her mother was discovered sometime during her childhood. Her father, out of rage, murdered Mariel and was banished to Hell for doing so. During this time Hailey and her brothers spent a day on Earth, although she forgot doing so once she was older. There, upon returning to Heaven, her uncle Michael told her and her siblings of her father's crime. It is implied that her brothers knew of his actions. Miniel ventured down to hell often to visit her father. She played music for him and brought him objects. When her grandfather discovered her adventures, she was forbidden from visiting him further. On her 1000th birthday (11 and 1 month/human terms) she received the Gastoshi Blade, as well as a position as Michael's guard. Sometime afterwards, she was promoted to guard of Eden's gate. Prior the apocalypse, by a few months, she allowed a regular ranked angel inside the gates of Eden, thus putting her on rocky terms with the council. Once the apocalypse began, a rebellion of angels rose up in favour of Mikolo's rule. An angel recently coming into power. It was believed that Miniel began this rebellion, and was thus locked in the jail. She was released under mysterious circumstances, and upon venturing outside, discovered angels upon angels fighting each other. She managed to escape the battle with a broken arm but was confronted by Anaiel, a person she believed her friend. Her Grace was forcefully removed and she fell off the edge of Heaven, therefore falling to Earth. On Earth, she was found by a group of survivors from Jamestown, who took her in. They kept her on medications to heal her injuries, and the medicine dampened her powers. Upon being released from the medication a year later, her power exploded outwards, destroying the entire town. Due to this, she became known as the sole survivor of the Jamestown Tragedy, and became a hunter shortly after, hoping to aid the humans in the war between Heaven and Hell. Plot Abilities and Skills Abilities Angel Abilities (Enochian) * Healing - '''Hailey can heal the diseases and injuries of humans easily, although due to her fallen status, it takes time for the human to recover from the healing. Usually, they simply fall asleep and wake up healed. * '''Regeneration - '''As an angel, there are very few things that can actually kill Hailey. She possesses accelerated healing, to the point where minor cuts can heal in seconds. She is also unfazed by high temperatures. * '''Super Strength - '''As an angel, Hailey has much more strength than a human, able to snap metal with her hands easily. Though she usually likes to avoid using that much force, she can be noted using it to strengthen her punches when hitting non-human opponents. * '''Supernatural Perception - '''Unlike humans, Hailey can sense things outside their range of senses. She can detect people watching her with a feeling, and sometimes with the aid of magic, she can detect a punch or kick before it's thrown. * '''Spell Casting - '''As an angel, Hailey has more luck with casting spells, such as using Key magic without words. * '''Superhuman Stamina - '''Hailey, as a paranormal creature, can last much longer in a fight than a human can, and her extensive training has made it hard for even some angels and demons to tire her out in battle. * '''Teleportation - '''Hailey can teleport, up to a certain degree, through space. Teleporting more than 2 times in a row with a passenger will weaken her. * '''Praying - '''Like any fallen or normal Angel, Hailey's prayers go directly to God, instead of a receptive angel. * '''Dream-Walking - '''Hailey, like any high-level angel, can wander into the dreams of humans and other angels. She can change nightmares to dreams as well. * '''Enobini - '''The main ingredient of Enochian magic, all angels produce it. Fallen Angel Abilities (Dark Enochian) * '''Pyrokinesis - '''Hailey can set fire to things. * '''Free Will - '''Like all fallen, Hailey has access to free will, besides her father's mental manipulation. * '''Bio-Speed - '''When activating this non-worded spell, Hailey's eyes glow purple. The spell is a mixture of teleportation and super speed and can vary from inhumane to basically teleporting. It is a spell unique to Hailey, as she created it. It is deactivated either by the caster or by more than one foot touching the ground. * '''Dream Intrusion - '''Hailey can enter dreams, and thus a mixture of her darkened magic allows her to commit more risk worthy spells. Unlike Dream-Walkers, Hailey can erase and stop dreams, and even wake up a person from a coma. She can also induce them, because of her high-level. * '''Nasobani - '''The main ingredient of Dark Enochian magic. All fallen angels have some of it, but when it runs out they lose their abilities. Hailey produces Nasobani, which is extremely rare and constricted to the archangel blood lines only. When she produces it for her spells her eyes glow red. Key Magic Abilities * '''Outfit Change Spell - '''Using a Key object, Hailey can change her outfit. Skills * '''Expert Hunting Skills '- '''Trained as a hunter since gaining mortality, Hailey has a wide range of skills that help when hunting paranormal entities or humans. Established from the beginning as a dangerous person to cross just in fighting skills alone, Hailey's hunting skills help when facing major foes, such as Lucifer or Red level demons. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Hailey is adept at the art of Divine Combat and knife fighting; she has subdued many creatures stronger than she was by manipulating their strengths against them, and has even come out on top against 14 Red level demons. * '''Marksmanship - '''Hailey is well-versed with many firearms, especially long distance ones such as sniper rifles, although Hailey's personal weapon is a gold Taurus-PT. She rarely misses a target, unless weakened, distracted or injured. Hailey's skill has progressed over 5 years of constant training, including on the field. * '''Intellect - '''Hailey has extensive knowledge of supernatural mythology. She is well-versed on how the police, fire department and various government agencies (FBI, CSI, etc) typically operate and conduct investigations. She knows how to both impersonate and evade them easily, even though her Hunter profile requires she doesn't need to do so. Hailey is a virtuoso of escape, evasion, silent movement, and when the situation requires, subtlety and stealth. Lastly, she is also alarmingly skilled in activities frowned upon by the law, such as lock picking, breaking into security systems and carjacking. * '''Survivalist - '''Hailey is also a well-skilled survivalist, being able to survive 4 years by herself while being hunted by angels and fallen alike. Also; While she isn't notably skilled in making electronics, she is able to hack and change some forms of technology to a basic degree. * '''Torture - '''Due to her time as Michael's guard, and also the extensive time she spent in Hell as a child, Hailey has learned high levels of torture, managing to gain information and bend people's will through horrid techniques. * '''Exorcism - '''Over time, Hailey has managed to master the humane way to deal with demons. Although it has yet to be seen, it is quite obvious Hailey knows how to banish demons from possessed vessels. * '''Multilingualism - '''Through her long lifespan, Hailey has learned most Earth languages, even some that have died out. Although she has never spoken anything but English, she can be seen understanding French. She can not understand the Demonic Language. * '''Gymnastics - '''Hailey has shown in the early pages that she can mix gymnastics into her attacks. Weaknesses * '''Mortality - '''After falling from Heaven, Hailey has become far more receptive to pain and death, unlike normal Angels. * '''High-Level Magic - '''Upon losing some of her abilities and her rank, Hailey is susceptible to high-level magic, such as Magic Draw. * '''Angels - '''Hailey is able to be subdued by Angels. * '''Angel Blade - '''While they can not kill Hailey, weapons created and wielded by Angels can stun her. * '''Angel Trap - '''Like a devil trap, which can catch a devil in its circle, an angel trap can stop an angel in their tracks, even fallen. However, it is harder to find angel traps in history. * '''Primordial Entities - '''beings such as God or his archangels can effortlessly kill Hailey if you were to ignore her combat training. * '''Mind Control - '''Hailey's mind can be controlled after many sessions of magical torture with Purple level demons. Quotes * ''"And my name? Well, let's just call me Jordan, huh?" ''' ' * ''"I'll fight an Archangel! I'll fight Lucifer! Put me down!" 'Hailey '''when flying. * ''"Name's Hailey by the way. Angel of Eden." * "Let him go. Don't make me repeat myself again! Let. Him. Go!" Trivia * Hailey's dark power was once destroying things with a touch but was later changed by her author to simply having knowledge of the dark arts and red eyes. * Hailey's favourite song is Discord by The Living Tombstone. *Hailey is afraid of flying. *Hailey once said "We try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time." A direct quote from the song Perfect by Pink. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Angels Category:Morningstar Clan